remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vindication
The Vindication is the former base located on Shogo 162, that was revealed to be a ship in the last episode of The Intruder III. The ship is an ancient vessel that had been partially buried beneath the surface of Shogo 162 for millennia. In The Forge, the ship was revealed to be an ancient warship originally called RVG7. Toonami was broadcast from aboard the Vindication until The Forge, when yellow TOM units took control of the Vindication and fled from the Forge Commander by jumping into hyperspace. Before Georgia and the yellow TOM units escaped with the Vindication, SARA was able to create a copy of herself to help them on their journey. With the Vindication gone, TOM 6 and SARA were left with no option but to take over the Forge as the new Toonami broadcast station. Ship Systems Most of the ship and the broadcasting can be controlled by TOM or SARA on the bridge via the main computer (The main location shown on the Toonami block). The bridge of the Vindication appeared to be the second floor of the base while on Shogo 162 but was revealed as the bridge during The intruder III. The bridge features a control panel with a single large monitor and chair that rises from the floor, as well as a large, panoramic window. Initially TOM and SARA believed that the Vindication was comprised of only 10 levels but during The Intruder III they discovered it actually had 49 levels, 39 of which had been sealed off and powered down by the previous inhabitants. SARA was able to power on these dormant levels and the Vindication was able to escape Shogo 162 before the planet imploded. Before they were used in The Intruder III, it was unknown to TOM or SARA that the Vindication had any weapons systems. The Vindication is shown to have an automatic defense system which activates if any threat gets within a certain range of the ship. On Shogo 162, this defense system caused guns to pop out of the planet's surface when the pack of sand worms approached. The guns of the Vindication look like dual barreled cannons that fire purple energy blasts. The control unit for the gun systems is on level 49 of the Vindication. The Vindication's Media Chamber made its debut on July 21, 2018, which TOM and SARA use to review video games. The chamber houses 1 large screen above a control panel on a slightly raised platform. Behind the screen is a large window. During reviews, TOM and SARA enter the media chamber and TOM stands at the control panel. Previous to the introduction of the media chamber all video game reviews were done on the bridge. Equipment On-board *'Assault Weapon' — In The Intruder III, TOM uses a weapon that resembles an orange and gray assault rifle that he refers to as a "blaster". *'Sidearm' — In The Intruder II, TOM uses a weapon, that resembles a gray blaster, that he takes with him to Shogo 162. *'Molecular Printer' — A room on the same level of the bridge hosts a molecular printer which was used to create a new left arm for TOM at the end of The Intruder II. *'Molecular Decombobulator' — A device used by TOM, in The Intruder III to transport himself from a lower level of the ship to the bridge, possibly through molecular teleportation or quantum teleportation. *'Clyde 56s' Game ''Nintendo World'' In Nintendo World, Vindication is the former base located on Shogo 162, that was revealed to be a ship. Category:Spaceships